baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Crazy New Neighbor Episode
Someone rings the bell Simpson: Hey, I’m Simpson, your new neighbor, and I was wondering, if here are any places to chill Debby: Ehm… Fro-Yo, it’s a frozen yorgurt shop Simpson: Okay, where is it?? Debby: Downtown Brooke: *walks by and whispers in her ear* I think he wants you to show him the place (to Simpson) Hey, I’m Brooke Simpson: I’m Simpson, so… Debby: I can show you, if you want Simpson: Cool, when? Debby: How about now? Simpson: Let’s go!! *leaves* Debby: Can you- Brooke: I watch Elena Debby: Thanks Brooke, you’re the best Brooke: Tell me something, I don’t know Debby: Bye *leaves* Brooke: BYE!! *closes the door and sis down* Marcus: *enters* So little sis Brooke: What? Marcus: What are you up to today? Brooke: Watching Elena, while the twins are with Spencer. Why? Marcus: Marnie called Brooke: She did? Marcus: She wants to meet up today Brooke: What about Elena? Marcus: Can’t you find another babysitter? Brooke: No!! I’m the babysitter, I can’t just go off and find another one!! Marcus: What about Marnie? Brooke: I just take Elena with me!! Marcus: What if she asks, who’s baby that is? Brooke: Ehm.. I tell her Marcus: Tell her what? That this is you 16 year-old friends baby, which isn’t older than 3 months. Did you notice, that Elena looks like she’s 2 years old?? Brooke: What choice do I have?? Marcus: I don’t know!! Brooke: Smart big brother With Debby and Simpson Debby: So, why does everyone call you Simpson?? Sim: Because my first name is Allen and I don’t like it Debby: Wow… Sim: What? Debby: Nothing!! Sim: Spill it Debby: I never met someone like you before Sim: You mean, that I’m crazy Debby: Yes… Sim: I heard that a lot With Bree & Jason Jason: What do you wanna do? Bree: I don’t know… Jason: How about a movie? Bree: No.. We’ve been to the movies for every date Jason: Yea, you’re right… Bree: Why do we have nothing in common? Jason: I don’t know, but opposites attracted, right? Bree: Yea sure, but we have to find something, that we both like Jason: Movies Bree: Except the movies!! Jason: Skatepark? Bree: I’ve never been skating before Jason: Do you wanna try? Bree: Sure, why not Skatepark Jason: Just get on the skateboard Bree: But you hold me!! Jason: Yes!! *helps her on the skateboard and takes a few steps* Bree: Not too fast!!! With Debby & Simpson Doug: *walks over* Debby Davenport? Debby: Yes *looks up* Doug? Doug: How long has it been? Debby: I don’t know.. a year Doug: How have you been? Debby: Busy.. Like now!! So, do you mind?? Doug: Well, no reason to be mean!! *walks off* Sim: Well, we should go back home *get’s up* Debby: *get’s up* Okay… What’s wrong?? Sim: Nothing!! I just have to finish unpacking. You can help, if you want Debby: Sure!! Simpson house Debby and Simpson are unpacking Debby: *unpacks a cd* What’s Crazy 5?? Sim: My band back in Boston Debby: Cool, so you’re a singer? Sim: No, I’m a rapper Debby: That’s cool Sim: Are you a singer? Debby: Not really, the only time I sing, is under the shower With Adam & Leo Leo: Do you wanna double date sometime? Adam: You mean with Lora and Lola? Leo: Yea Adam: I don’t know Leo: Why not? Adam: I don’t know Leo: I’m pretty sure one of this many teens, who live here, can watch Cody for a night Adam: Okay Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript